


Happy Family

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Heaven, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Chuck was defeated but it caused heavy sacrifices. At least everyone is happy in Heaven. Just a little fic about life in Heaven,
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was family.

Castiel blinked at the sunshine that streamed through the windows and cast the whole room in yellow light. He and Dean had forgotten to pull the curtains closed last night and now he was being roused from sleep far earlier that he had any intention of doing. He slid from the bed and padded across the floor. He grabbed handfuls of curtains and slid them along the curtain rod until the sunlight was blocked completely. His lips curved upwards slightly as the room descended into darkness.

Cas looked over his shoulder when he heard a mumbled, “Feathers.” He smiled tenderly at the hunter who was laying in bed waiting for him. He quickly slipped back into bed and pulled Dean into his arms. Cas nuzzled his nose against Dean’s before capturing the hunter’s plump lips in a warm kiss. He felt Dean smile as they kissed lazily.

“I woke up and you were gone,” Dean whispered, not able to keep the bite of fear from his voice.

Cas stroked a hand from Dean’s temple, down his cheek, and finally came to rest on his jaw. He rubbed his thumb against the skin in a soothing caress. “I was just blocking out the light. I promised I would never leave you and I meant it. My home is with you freckles.”

Dean scooted closer, throwing one of his legs over Cas’ and slinging an arm over his waist. “I know. I just get scared sometimes when I wake up and you aren’t with me. I’m sorry.”

“Dean, you never have to apologize for missing me. I’m sorry for worrying you in the first place.” Cas slotted his mouth against Dean’s and poured every ounce of love possible into the embrace.

They broke apart when there was a knock on the door. “Hey, jerk, you and Cas quit making out and get your butts downstairs for breakfast. You’re the last ones as usual,” Sam called before walking off.

The traded a few more kisses before getting out of bed and slipping on t-shirts and pajama pants. They headed downstairs hand in hand and could hear a cacophony of noise coming from the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen, Cas wasn’t sure where to look.

Mary, John, Ellen, and Bobby were sitting at the table talking and drinking their morning coffee. Sam and Eileen were standing by the stove, multiple pans sittings on its surface to preheat. Charlie, Ash, Jo, and Jack were standing at the counter, various things strewn in front of them. Charlie had a large bowl full of eggs in front of her and was scrambling them. Ash was peeling potatoes before handing them off to Jo who was dicing them in preparation for making hash browns. Jack was cutting a large sausage roll into patties to fry up.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and multiple female voices could be heard as they walked down the hallway. Claire and Kaia were the first to enter the kitchen, their fingers intertwined with each other. They walked straight to the coffee pot, both of them grumpy before their morning caffeine. Patience and Alex were next. They unloaded the bags they were holding, sticking the juice cartons and bacon in the fridge, and plopping a box of pancake mix on the counter. Jody and Donna were the last to enter the kitchen, each carrying a griddle. They plugged the griddles in before grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and pouring half the box of pancake mix into it.

Cas continued to watch the different activities and thought about how happy he was. He looked to the side when he felt an arm snake around his waist. “What are you thinking about feathers?” Dean asked softly, voice still thick with sleep.

“Nothing much really. I just can’t believe how content I am right now being surrounded by all of our family and friends. I never thought this was possible after all the bad decisions and stupid deals I’ve made.” He reached a hand up to trace the pad of his thumb along Dean’s mouth. “I never thought you would want me after all the bad decisions and deals. I’m thankful everyday that you fought for and never gave up on us. This is much better than spending all eternity in the black void of the Empty,” Cas said with a shudder.

Dean wrapped his lips around Cas’ thumb and smiled around the finger in his mouth. He laved at the digit with his tongue before letting it slide from his mouth. “There was no way I was going to spend eternity in Heaven without you. Besides, we managed to kill God and make Jack over there a new and better god than Chuck could ever hope to be. We deserved a happy ending together.”

Cas tilted Dean’s chin up. “That we did,” he mumbled before capturing the hunter’s lips.

It had been a few hundred years since Chuck had been vanquished and Jack had taken over as the new God. He had been hard at work trying to restore everything Chuck had destroyed and resolve the problems that had been created. Finally, his effort was paying off. The universe was entering into an era of peace the likes of which it had never known. Demons were happily residing in Hell, Heaven was once again full of angels, and humans no longer had to worry about being killed by monsters of all shapes and sizes.

To kill Chuck had taken a tremendous sacrifice but it was one that Dean, Cas, Sam, and their friends had been willing to pay. Their lives had been a small price to pay to ensure Chuck was destroyed and the world was safe once more. Thanks to Jack rewiring Heaven, they were all able to visit each other’s Heavens at their leisure. Every so often, they would all gather in Dean and Cas’ Heaven to enjoy a large family breakfast. It was an ending none of them thought they could have but one they all desperately craved. Eternity spent with friends and family, well, there were worse possibilities.


End file.
